The specific aims of this proposal are to develop the necessary chemistry to synthesize cis-enyne units with a cyclohexyl and piperidine unit. This chemistry will be extended to the synthesis of histrioni-cotoxin itself. The synthesis of batrachotoxin a potent toxin, is proposed. Both histrionicotoxin and batrachotoxin have evoked great interest through their interesting and useful biological action. The synthesis of histrionicotoxin will provide access to analogs that can be used to explore the mechanism of cholinergic response in those important neurophysiological tools. The synthesis of batrachotoxin, especially less toxic analogs will provide access to analogs that might be less toxic and useful for the treatment of muscular dystrophy.